1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height gauge and, more particularly, to a height gauge for use in measuring the dimensions, configuration and so forth of an object such as a work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional means for vertically moving the slider of a height gauge along a support or supports may be roughly classified into a manual slide type in which the slider is vertically moved by directly gripping the same, and a handle-driven type in which the vertical movement of the slider is not effected by directly gripping the same but is carried out by turning a handle such that a pinion meshed with a rack formed on a support is rotated so as to raise or lower the slider.
The manual slide type involves difficulty in effecting fine adjustment and has the problem that the slider falls along the support when it is freed. In view of these points, the handle-driven type is advantageous: fine adjustment can be effected easily, and the slider can be held stationary at a given position in its travel without providing any special stopper or balancing weight.
However, the handle-driven type still suffers from the disadvantage that considerable labor is required for vertically moving the slider, which leads to an extremely low working efficiency, particularly in a height gauge with a relatively large height.